


Ignore

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital Setting, M/M, STI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine ignores signs of an STI for way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by pinkhairedatheart: Blaine contracts an STI from sleeping with Eli and it makes him incredibly ill. He is too ashamed to ask for help to get better and gets close to death. (Open ending, but please include Klaine. )<3

Oh God. This was so embarrassing. 

Blaine knew what it meant when it burned when he peed. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. The first time he had slept with someone else and he had a STI. Two days after confessing what he had done and he had a STI.

The absolute last thing he could do was tell anyone. He was still under 18 and absolutely did not want to involve his parents in this. 

No one could know about this.

It would go away.

Except it didn’t. 

It got worse.

His testicles got swollen and extremely painful, making it hard to walk sometimes. Worst of all, he got an anal infection and had to wear a pad sometimes because of the bleeding. 

It was humiliating. A month later and he knew that he should go to a doctor. Blaine knew Kurt was coming and they had a performance coming up. However, he was sore and this throat hurt horribly (and he knew exactly how he got that infection which made it worse). 

Blaine struggled through every day and tried his hardest to keep up appearances. The day Kurt and Rachel came to McKinley, Blaine had a raging fever and felt worse than ever.

He could feel himself sweat and shake as Kurt shot him glances from where he sat on the other end of the room. Blaine coughed a few times as they lined up to practice choreography and swayed.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly from behind him.

"Fine."

Blaine tried a few steps but searing pain made him stumble. He gasped as Kurt caught him and glanced up into worried blue eyes.

"You’re burning up," Kurt tried to touch his forehead and Blaine jerked back, feeling dizzy. He took a few more steps backwards before his world went black.

"Blaine?" A hazy voice pushed through the fog in his brain and he blinked away to find himself in a sea of white. "Blaine, my name is Dr. Lewson."

"Where am I?" He whimpered.

"You’re in the hospital," The doctor’s face swam into focus. "What’s the last thing you remember?"

"I was in Glee…"

"And you fainted," The doctor checked an IV nearby. "Blaine, you have a very advanced case of gonorrhea. Usually, it can be treated no problem and very quickly. However, you have ignored the symptoms and now have a raging infection."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly.

"You’ll be fine," He said. "You’re on pain killers and antibiotics. You must have been in a lot of pain young man."

"Mmhmm."

"Blaine," The doctor leaned over him and Blaine looked away. "I know you were embarrassed but you have put yourself in a lot of danger."

"I know."

"You have some friends who really want to see you," Blaine felt his cheeks burn. "Especially someone named Kurt. Now, I can send them back only if you say so."

"Kurt’s okay," He whispered, suddenly needing to see him. 

A few minutes later he woke up again to Kurt gently shaking him awake. Kurt looked far more scared than Blaine had ever seen him and instantly, Blaine started crying. It had been so long and Blaine missed him so badly. 

"You just collapsed," Kurt hands were trembling as he smoothed down his sheets. "And no one will tell me what is wrong."

"I’ve never lied to you," His voice was hoarse. "When I…cheated on you I told you right after."

"I know," Kurt’s ears turned red. 

"I got something from Eli."

"Oh God," Kurt went white. "Is it HIV?"

"No…it’s gonorrhea…" Blaine buried his face in his arms. "I’m sorry."

"Oh God," Kurt sighed. "Blaine…that’s easily treatable right? How did it get this bad?"

"Because I was ashamed!" Blaine said loudly. "My balls hurt like hell, I was wearing a pad because he fucked me and gave me an infection. Every step I took reminded me of the biggest fuck up I have ever done."

"Blaine! You must have been in so much pain!"

He lay there silent, swept in a haze of medication.

"Please, please," Kurt whispered, kissing his temple. "I hate the idea of you hurting. Don’t hide any kind of pain from anyone. I know you always hide your emotional pain but don’t. It turns internal and poisons you."

"Kurt…"

"Promise you won’t hide anymore?"

"I promise," Blaine smiled up at him and stared at the IV drop that was killing the poison Eli had given him. Killing the hatred he turned in on himself.


End file.
